All of me
by Sasha Luna T
Summary: Killian Jones y Emma Swan son una joven pareja, separada luego de que Killian se enlisto en la Marina, con la promesa de que volverá en un año. Al pasar cinco años y sin su regreso Emma pierde las esperanzas. Sin embargo, Killian regresa y descubre a una devastada Emma y un pequeño niño de cuatro años llamado Henry. ¿Podrá Killian volver a ganar su amor? EN PAUSA
1. Mujer

**MUJER**

 _Eres mitad mujer_

 _y mitad sueño._

R. TAGORE


	2. Prefacio

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lugar y personajes reconocibles no me pertenecen.

Nota: He editado un par de cosas. Será una historia corta, de menos capítulos que el original y quité algunas escenas que no tenían relevancia, ni tampoco mucha coherencia en la trama.

* * *

 **PREFACIO**

—Emma, por favor, dejáme explicarte.

—Adelante —su voz sonó mucho más firme de lo que creyó que le saldría. Incluso fría.

Killian le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos azules cargados de culpa pero no le reprochó nada. A Emma le partio aún más el corazón verlo así, pero se recompuso al recordar todos los años que había sufrido por culpa de ese hombre. Todo el dolor, las lágrimas, las noches de insomnio.

Decidió no mirarlo, sabiendo que podría quebrarse si lo hacia, en cambio miró hacia algún punto inexistente detrás de él.

—Mi hermano Liam... él murió. Lo mandaron a intoxicar, tuvo una sobredosis. El hombre que lo hizo esta en la cárcel ahora —respiro hondo y apretó los puños, con furia—. Luego de eso, seguí en la Marina un tiempo más donde conocí a una mujer, Milah. Su esposo la asesinó porque nos descubrió e intentó matarme a mi también pero sólo me hirió pero no lo logró.

»No era mi intención estar con ella y engañarte, pero me sentía solo y furioso. Constantemente me sentía culpable por traicionarte, pero creí que ella me comprendía.

Killian terminó de hablar. Emma no respondió.

Solo se podía oír el barullo del restaurante adentro y sus respiraciones calmadas, totalmente opuestas al revoltijo de emociones que ambos sentían.

Emma sentía su garganta arder por el dolor y su corazón dió un retorcijón. Él había estado con otra mujer.

—Eso paso en el segundo año en la Marina. Tuve una dependencia al alcohol y estuve en rehabilitación durante casi dos años. El resto del tiempo estuve intentado buscarte y... aquí estás.

—¿Y viniste por mi sólo porque ella murió? ¿Soy una segunda opcion? ¿Se supone que debo olvidar los malditos cinco años y recibirte de brazos abiertos?— preguntó ante su mirada dolida. Dentro de ella sabía que él no lo había hecho para hacerle daño, pero se sentía traicionada, usada, rota.

—Dios, no. ¿Que crees que estuve haciendo el último año?

—No lo se, Killian, quizás en algún bar embriandote— le respondió, golpeando en el punto dónde sabía que a él le dolería. Después de todos esos años, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que odiaba pensar en sus debilidades.

—¡Maldita sea, Swan! ¡Te amo! ¿Que tengo que hacer para que me creas?

Emma lo miró a los ojos y deseó decir "demuestrámelo" pero se calló. Sin embargo, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Killian se acercó hacia ella hasta tener sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.

Sus respiraciones chocaban y se entremezclaban.

Por un minuto, Killian se permitió observarla detenidamente. Sus facciones marcadas y su rostro con forma de corazón, su tez clara como la nieve de un día invernal y sus ojos verdes como un bosque que sólo el conocía. Depositó sus labios sobre los de ella.

El movimiento brusco e intenso de la boca cálida de él contra la suya hizo que todo su interior se derritiera hasta formar una masa nerviosa. Y le encantaba, aunque no planeara admitirlo.

—¿Eso lo demuestra?— inquirió el con una sonrisa pícara. Por un minuto volvió a ser el mismo Killian Jones de siempre.

—Tal vez...— susurró en respuesta.

La sonrisa de Killian se amplió en signo de complacencia. Emma se alejó de él.

—Deberias irte, Killian.


	3. Capitulo 1

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

Al llegar al puerto de la ciudad, Emma tomó la mano de Killian y no quería soltarlo pero tuvo que hacerlo para que los demás pudieran despedirse. Ella esperaría a ser la ultima en despedirse, porque quería poder prepararse para verlo irse.

El señor y la señora Darling se despidieron con un abrazo y le dijeron unas palabras que ella no llego a oír. Luego se alejaron y Emma vio como el tío de Killian pasaba un brazo por el hombro de su esposa, quien tenia los ojos llorosos. Podía ponerse fácilmente en su lugar, aquella mujer había visto crecer a Killian y ahora lo vería irse.

La rubia observó pasar a toda la pequeña familia de Killian a despedirse y pronto se vio acercándose a él.

 _Se irá. Se irá y no puedo hacer nada_ , pensó con desesperación.

Emma llego a Killian con los ojos llorosos y un nudo en la garganta, pues no había podido deshacerse de ellos. Se abalanzo sobre Killian rápidamente en un fuerte abrazo y él tardo unos pocos segundos en rodearla con sus brazos, acariciando su cabello rubio.

—Te amo —susurro ella. Killian sonrió y le respondió:

—Yo también te amo, Emma. Ten —dijo luego y le entrego un sobre blanco.

Emma lo miro extrañada y aceptó el sobre, guardándolo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Le esbozo una débil sonrisa y ambos se miraron intensamente por última vez.

—Ven— le pidió Killian tomando su mano y atrayendola a él. Poso su mano en la cintura de la rubia y comenzó un suave beso que fue subiendo poco a poco de intensidad, demostrando todo el amor que sentían.

—Adiós— dijo ella al separarse. Tenían las frentes unidas y sus ojos cerrados.

Abrieron los ojos. Azul y verde chocaron.

—No es un adiós, Swan. Hasta pronto.

Al llegar a casa Emma subió a la habitación de Killian y se sentó en la cama deshecha. Wendy entró a los pocos segundos y cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de si.

La rubia tenia el sobre blanco que Killian le había dado en sus manos, mirándolo con temor. Ni siquiera miro a la prima de Killian cuando ella se sentó a su lado, aunque de todos modos no necesitaba levantar la vista para saber quién era.

—Emma, me estaba preguntando si quisieras vivir aquí hasta que Killian vuelva— Emma despego la mirada del sobre y reacciono rápido con una negativa.

—No, no. Ustedes... tu familia ya hizo suficiente por mi, Wendy. No podría...— Wendy sonrió.

—Por favor, Emma, será un placer. A Killian no le gustaría que te quedaras aún más en el orfanato, y además, tampoco yo me lo perdonaría.

—Cumpliré dieciocho dentro de poco, no será nada— excusó la chica Swan.

—¿Y dónde vivirás?— retruco Wendy dejando sin respuestas a Emma— No se discute más, vivirás aquí. Debería prestarte algo de ropa, ya que no debes tener mucha aquí...

—No—La interrumpió—, estoy segura de que a Killian no le molestaría si uso su ropa.

—Claro, como te sientas mas cómoda.

Estaría muchísimo mas cómoda si no fuera una carga para tu familia pensó Emma con molestia hacia si misma. Era una persona muy independiente, había tenido que aprender a hacerlo para vivir pero ahora que viviría en la casa de los Darling debería convivir con ellos.

Wendy sonrió una vez mas y luego salio de la habitación dejándola sola. Abrió el sobre y saco la hoja dentro. Era una carta con la prolija y bonita letra de Killian.

 _Querida Swan:_

 _Hola cariño, solo quería escribirte esta carta porque se que me extrañarás._

Emma rió por la confianza en si mismo de su novio.

 _Y por supuesto yo te extrañaré. Mira, volveré dentro de un año. Hemos pasado quince años sin el otro, podemos vivir uno mas, ¿verdad? Ahora mismo faltan cinco minutos menos._

 _Sé que a veces las cosas parezcan difíciles, que va, siempre son difíciles pero si te sientes mal alguna vez y no puedo estar allí contigo, sólo piensa en mi, ¿si?_

 _Solo piensa en lo cerca que estoy de volver, que pronto estaré en casa contigo. Esta carta sera mi promesa:_

 _1\. Te prometo seguir conquistándote, día a día. Prometo seguir haciendo todo lo que hice para ganarme tu corazón._

 _2\. Te prometo que trataré de hacerlo divertido y que no caigamos en la rutina._

 _3\. Te prometo que voy a luchar por ti, por nosotros._

 _4\. Prometo presumir de ti, presentarte a mis amigos, compañeros de trabajo y familia._

 _5\. Prometo llamarte cuando te diga que te voy a llamar._

 _6\. Prometo no preguntar por tu pasado si tu no quieres hablar de ello. No me importa. Me importas tú, aquí y ahora._

 _7\. Prometo adorar a tus amigas. Y cada vez que discutas con ellas prometo no entrometerme._

 _8\. Prometo esforzarme para mantener el amor y el cariño existente entre nosotros._

 _9\. TE ASEGURO que nuestra relación será un tesoro para mí._

 _10\. Prometo que cada vez que cuando te enfermes, te cuidaré y te consentiré._

 _11\. Prometo respetarte, siempre._

 _Con amor, Killian Jones._

Emma saco una pequeña foto de ellos dos: ella riendo y Killian sonreía mientras la observaba. Era una foto que habían sacado el día del cumpleaños de Killian, en la pequeña fiesta que hicieron los Darling. Debía admitir que ambos lucían muy bien.

Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

Pasó los dedos sobre el rostro de Killian. Se había ido hace no menos de una hora y ya lo extrañaba.

—Y yo prometo que te esperare, Killian.

Luego de leer la carta, se durmió y al despertar vio a Wendy dejando una bandeja con comida en el escritorio de Killian.

Wendy le sonrió cariñosamente. A Emma siempre le dio la impresión de que ella seria una gran madre, pues se comportaba muy maternal con sus hermanos, con Killian y a veces, con la misma Emma.

—Te traje algo de comida, creí que tendrías hambre.

—¿Que hora es? —preguntó Emma bizqueando para poder adaptarse a la luz del foco.

—Las nueve. Dormiste bastante —Emma asintió con la cabeza sin saber que decir. Rápidamente pasó la mano por la cama buscando la carta y la descubrió cerca de la almohada.

Wendy se fue y le dio las buenas noches porque ella saldría con "unas amigas", pero Emma sabía detectar cuando le mentían y era bastante fácil adivinar que las amigas no eran otras sino Peter.

Emma se levantó y se quitó las zapatillas para andar descalza libremente, de todos modos nadie la vería porque no tenia planeado salir fuera. Agarró la bandeja y la puso en la cama dejando el vaso en el piso porque tenia miedo de derramarlo sobre la cama.

Observo lo que la prima de Killian le había dejado: Arroz y pollo frito, un vaso de Coca-cola y una manzana. Emma sintió su estomago rugir y al terminar de comer podría haber dicho que fue lo mejor que probo en mucho tiempo. Emma dejó la manzana aparte, pues estaba llena.

No sabía que hacer, había dormido demasiado como para volver a hacerlo ahora. Decidió agarrar uno de los libros de Killian. Revisó todos los libros y descubrió uno que no había visto antes y que le llamaba mucho la atención.

Era acerca de un ex infante de la Marina y una princesa perdida que estaban enamorados y con un hijo, pero Peter Pan se lo llevo a Nunca Jamas y debían rescatarlo.

Empezó a leerlo y rápidamente quedo cautivada por el libro, se sintió muy identificada con Ana, la protagonista, amo a James y pudo sentir el cariño de ambos hacia Henry, el hijo de ellos. Quedo maravillada con el libro en un par de horas lo había terminado y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las una de la mañana.

Dejó el libro en la mesa de luz y se acomodó para dormir.

* * *

Emma abrió los ojos repentinamente con el corazón acelerado. Habia soñado que ella era Ana, Killian era James y que él moría a manos de un pirata de Nunca Jamás.

Se había sentido tan malditamente real que una lagrima se deslizo sobre su mejilla. Respiró hondo varias veces intentando no romper en llanto y controlar su respiración.

Se levantó y se ató el pelo en una cola alta, se puso el mismo jean de anoche y una camiseta blanca lisa de Killian, que le quedaba algo grande. No planeaba desayunar, de todos modos ya estaba acostumbrada. Pero las cosas nunca iban como ella en la casa de los Darling: Wendy prácticamente la obligo a sentarse y solo por cortesía lo hizo, ya que estaban los tíos de Killian.

Ella apenas participó de la charla y solo hablaba cuando alguien le hacia alguna pregunta. Así que cuando terminó (y realmente se apuró en hacerlo) se despidió y salio a la calle observando el cielo soleado que la primavera estaba trayendo. Se acercaba su cumpleaños. Killian tenia razón, no estaría para ella ese día y sería difícil.

Emma conocía pequeñas cafeterías y restaurantes en Boston mayormente gracias a Killian, así que se dirigió a la mayoría de ellas. Buscaría trabajo ya que cuando Killian estaba aquí él insistía en que no debería trabajar, y que en su lugar debería centrarse en sus estudios, pero necesitarían el dinero. Jamás había necesitado el permiso de nadie para hacer lo que quisiera pero fue imposible convencer a Killian.

Al dar con la tercera cafetería de su camino, llamada "Allie's Coffe". La atendió una mujer rubia de unos ochenta años con una gran sonrisa y bonitos ojos azules. Era muy amable.

—¿Por qué quieres trabajar aquí, querida? —preguntó ella con interés. Emma pensó en qué decirle, debía sonar convencida de porque quería y podría ser buena en el trabajo.

—Mi novio y yo queríamos mudarnos juntos y quizás hasta viajar un poco así que pensé que algo de dinero extra nos vendría bien. Puedo ser mesera y también incluso cocinar un poco, aprendo rápido.

—¿Sabes qué? No necesitamos tanto la empleada pero conozco la idea de querer aventurarse con un amor te doy el trabajo— dijo y le guiñó un ojo. Emma no lo podía creer, amaba a esa amable señora. Sonrió de inmediato.

—Excelente. Muchísimas gracias, no se arrepentirá, señora...

—West, pero dime Allie.

—Así que usted es Allie.—Ella sonrió y asintió.

Allie le mostró la cafetería y Emma se permitió observarla mas detalladamente. El suelo tenía cerámica a cuadros negro y blanco, había una barra y altos bancos rojos y negros. Había asientos uno frente al otro color rojo y las mesas también eran de madera, el tapizado amarillo con flores celestes y rojas combinaba hermosamente con el resto.

Todo le hacia sentir de cierta forma como si estuviera en una vieja cafetería de los años 50. También le mostró la cocina, donde había lo suficiente para hacer café, desayunos y tartas.

—¿Sabes usar la cafétera? —preguntó Allie sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —dijo, provocando que Allie suelte una risa suave.

—La cafétera...

—No, pero puedo aprender.

Así que ella le enseñó a Emma a usar la cafetera y no mintió: La ojiverde aprendió a hacer el café rápidamente.

Emma empezó a trabajar al día siguiente y ese mismo día conoció a Abraham, el esposo de Allie. Era un señor algo calvo, de lentes y ojos oscuros. Él prefería que le dijera Abe.

Abe y Allie le cayeron de maravilla, pronto la hicieron sentir querida, como si fuera su hija. Emma agradecía haber encontrado trabajo allí, le encantaban las charlas con ellos. Sus historias de la juventud y algunas anécdotas que nunca había podido oír de sus padres o sus abuelos (si es que los tenía) le fascinaban.

Las tardes pasaban muy rápido para Emma en la cafetería, mientras atendía a varias personas y descansaba de a ratos. Incluso aprendió a hacer tartas gracias a Allie y Wendy. Ganaba bien, no demasiado pero suficiente por ahora.

Su pequeño frasco de ahorros tenía cada vez más dinero y aunque no era mucho, para Emma si lo significaba. Cada centavo que ganaba era esperanza de un futuro con Killian.


	4. Capitulo 2

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

Emma estaba por dejar los platos en el fregadero cuando tuvo que salir corriendo al baño.

Se encerró en un cubículo mientras que una arcada le recorría todo el cuerpo. Cuando término de vomitar se quedó allí sólo por si volvía a hacerlo.

Oyó como la puerta se abría y los pasos hacia el cubículo en donde ella se encontraba sentada.

—¿Emma? ¿Estás bien, cariño? —dijo preocupada. Emma sonrió levemente. "Cariño" sonaba tan bien viniendo de ella, le hubiera encantado que fuera su abuela de sangre. Allie había tenido una hija que ahora vivía en California estudiando para ser abogada y un hijo que ya estaba casado y era médico, pero ninguno solía visitarlos muy a menudo. Emma no entendía como no podían hacerlo, ella sin duda los visitaría cada vez que pudiera.

—Si, sólo debe ser algo que me ha caído mal.

—Mmm... Emma no quiero alarmarte pero, ¿no haz pensado en la posibilidad de que estés...? —dejó la frase en el aire. A Emma le costo sólo segundos darse cuenta de que se refería y enseguida entró en pánico. Inició una cuenta mental.

Tenía un retraso.

 _No. No, no, no, no,_ pensó con desesperación.

—Emma...

—Allie, ¿podría tomarme el día? ¿O una hora? Necesitó comprobarlo, por favor— rogó e intentó que no se notara la desesperación en su voz pero fue imposible. Allie aceptó al instante.

Emma salió para lavarse la cara y enjuagarse la boca. Dejó que Allie la abrazara con fuerza, mientras le acariciaba el cabello rubio.

—Emma, tranquila. Siempre podrás contar con Abe y conmigo, estoy segura de que Killian estará encantando de tener a un pequeño o pequeña.

—¿Y si no?

—Créeme, estoy segura de que lo amará, por lo que he oído es un gran muchacho y te ama con locura, ¿verdad? —Emma asintió al borde de las lágrimas pero no podía creer que fuera así. Allie depositó un beso en su sien y dejó que se fuera.

Emma prácticamente corrió hacia la farmacia donde pidió con tono urgente un test de embarazo. La chica, que no sería mucho mayor que Emma, le sonrió al entregársela y parecía que se contenía de preguntar algo como "¿esta emocionada?" y Emma estaría totalmente dispuesta a contestar "si y por eso deje mi trabajo, me puse a llorar y vine corriendo hasta aquí" en tono sarcástico incluso aunque fuera grosero.

Pagó y salió corriendo nuevamente en dirección a la cafetería, donde al llegar no vio a Allie así que fue directamente al baño y la realizo según los pasos de la cajita blanca y violeta. Los siguientes quince minutos fueron una maldita tortura, en la que parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. Así que cuando reviso su reloj por décima vez y vio que habían pasado agarro el test con temor, como si fuera una bestia dispuesta a atacarla.

Positivo.

Emma abrió la boca queriendo gritar pero la voz no le salia. El pánico le recorrió todo el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, comenzó a respirar entrecortado y sentía que le faltaba el aire. El miedo pinchaba en su piel como mil agujas.

Escuchó nuevamente los pasos de Allie y sus llamados pero ella no pudo contestarle tan sumida en sus pensamientos negativos. Allie tocó la puerta y como no contestaba abrió la puerta despacio, luego la ayudó a levantarse y empezó a decir algo que Emma no pudo comprender.

La cabeza le dolía de tal como que parecía que iba a explotarle, se sentía mareada. Parpadeó varias veces lentamente y se dejó llevar por el mareo, cayendo pero por suerte Allie pudo sostener su cabeza antes de que impactara contra el suelo.

Antes de cerrar los ojos pudo oír que Allie llamaba a Abe entre gritos.

—¡Abe!

* * *

Emma abrió los ojos lentamente parpadeando un par de veces. Estaba acostada en la cama de la habitación de Killian y frente a ella observándola Allie, Abe, John y Wendy.

—John tráele un vaso de agua fría —ordenó Wendy.

—Claro —obedeció él saliendo de la habitación.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuánto dormí? —preguntó la rubia apoyando una mano en la cabeza. Le dolía.

John apareció con el vaso de agua y se lo entregó a Emma que lo bebió de dos grandes tragos.

—Emma, estás...

—Embarazada, lo sé —le interrumpió a Wendy.

 _No fue una pesadilla. Killian, te necesito ahora conmigo,_ pensó.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que descubrió que estaba embarazada. Tenía turno para ir al médico mañana y hoy... hoy era su cumpleaños.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Emma!— saludó primero Wendy al bajar. Luego Michael, luego John y por último los tíos de Killian. Todos le dieron un gran abrazo y le dejaron sentarse.

—¿Qué es esto?— preguntó al ver tantos bolsas de regalos al lado de su silla.

—Solo unos pequeños presentes.

—Oh, muchas gracias pero en realidad no quiero regalos— también odio mi cumpleaños agregó para si misma.

— Emma por favor, es tu cumpleaños, déjanos consentirte un poco —dijo la madre de Wendy. Emma empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—De verdad ustedes ya hicieron mucho por mi, me dejan vivir aquí y eso es suficiente para mi.

Pero Emma tuvo que abrir los regalos y sonreír forzosamente, ninguna de esos obsequios la hacían sentir bien. Las cosas materiales nunca le habían importado demasiado y ahora que Killian no estaba ese día con ella, mucho menos.

Los tíos de Killian (quienes se habían puesto felices por la noticia del embarazo) le habían regalado ropa materna junto con un bolso amarillo y un par de cosas de bebes en tonos amarillos y verdes. Wendy, en cambio, le había regalado un bonita pulsera tejida morada y lila con su nombre. Michael y John unos libros, que eran la continuación del que Killian tenia, el de Ana, James y Henry.

Más tarde fue al trabajo donde Emma advirtió a Allie y Abe antes de que siquiera pronunciaran palabra.

—Pero Emma, es tu cumpleaños.

—Lo sé, pero odio festejarlo o siquiera que me lo recuerden.

Ellos asintieron y lo comprendieron. Esto era exactamente lo que odiaba, porque no estaba acostumbrada. La única persona que le daba regalos cada año en cada fecha especial era Killian y él no estaba allí con ella.

Nunca le había importado, de hecho, lo material, Emma había aprendido a no darle importancia a eso porque nunca iba a tenerlo, no siendo huérfana. Pero Emma ya había aprendido también que nadie iba a adoptarla y también tuvo que aprender a darle poca importancia a eso. Tuvo que evitar pensar en todo lo que se perdía con una familia y le dolía, pero debía ser fuerte. Con Killian fue diferente, si, le daba regalos pero eso no era lo importante. Lo que mas valoraba era el simple gesto de pensar en ella.

Al final del turno, por la noche Allie la retuvó un rato y cuando no se dió cuenta los primos de Killian entraron y cerraron todo, dejando la cafetería para ellos.

No le dieron regalos porque ya se los habían dado por la mañana, pero si recibió un disco de música clásica de parte de Allie y Abe, que aunque Emma no solía escuchar ese género lo agradeció. Sirvieron emparedados de queso y de postre chocolatada con canela.

Mientras que Allie servía la chocolatada, Wendy traía un pastel rosa que tenía escrito "Feliz cumpleaños, Emma" y arriba dos velitas que formaban el dieciocho.

Emma sonrió. No podía creer que hubieran hecho todo eso por ella, era simplemente maravilloso. No tenia palabras para describir como se sentía, incluso aunque nunca pudiera alejar el rostro de Killian de su mente, una sensación de alegría la invadía.

Todos cantaron la canción del Feliz cumpleaños mientras Emma sonreía sin dejar de mirar los rostros de los igualmente sonrientes, Allie, Abe, Wendy, John y Michael. Allie se acerco aún más a ella y apoyo las manos sobre los hombros de Emma, frotándolos con cariño. Le dijo lo que nadie le dijo esa noche:

—Pide un deseo, Emma.

A la mañana siguiente Emma se subió al asiento copiloto del auto de Allie y se dedicó a mirar el paisaje en silencio. Allie no hizo ningún comentario y ella lo agradeció.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado, sólo una mujer de unos veinte y cinco años y luego fue su turno. Emma se sentó frente al escritorio de la ginecóloga y Allie a su lado.

—Hola, Emma —dijo al revisar su agenda—. Soy Carmen Williams.

—Mucho gusto —la doctora sonrió.

Carmen era una mujer rubia y de piel bronceada, ojos marrones y una gran sonrisa. No llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje y su cabello estaba atado en un rodete.

—Bien —dijo agarrando una hoja y una birome—. Dime tu lugar de nacimiento, edad y estado civil.

Emma miró a Allie como si no estuviera segura de aquella mujer que le pedía todos sus datos pero Allie lo asintió sonriendo alentadoramente.

—No sé donde nací, de hecho —la doctora la miro sorprendida.

—Me dieron en adopción cuando era una recién nacida —y luego vino la mirada por la cual Emma odiaba hablar de ello: Lástima. Emma no quería su lástima, ni la de nadie. No la necesitaba.

La doctora Williams anotó eso.

—Tengo dieciocho años —al fin tenía dieciocho. Emma había tenido que esperar a ser legalmente adulta o vendría alguien del sistema a llevarla de nuevo y si nadie la quería adoptarla aún menos querrían hacerlo si estaba embarazada—. Vivo con la familia de mi novio, que está en la Marina por un año.

La ginecóloga siguió haciendo una larga lista de preguntas. Cuando terminó la doctora Williams junto sus manos y parecía muy sería.

—Mira, Emma, voy a serte sincera: dado que no sabemos tus antecedentes familiares es posible que el bebé nazca con complicaciones.

Emma asintió y automáticamente miró su vientre, apoyo una manos sobre su estómago aún plano y lo acarició.

—Lo sé.

La doctora asintió.

—Bien, sigamos. Por favor, quítate las zapatillas debo pesarte y medir tu altura.

Emma hizo lo que le ordenó y luego le tomaron la presión arterial.

—Necesito que te hagas un análisis de sangre y uno de orina —le pidió mientras lo anotaba en un papel—. Es para comprobar tus niveles de hemoglobina y tu grupo sanguíneo, el otro es para medir tus niveles de azúcar. ¿Tomas ácido folico?

Emma negó.

—Bien, entonces te aconsejo que tomes uno y un suplemento de yodo.

—¿Cual es la fecha de parto?—Pregunto Allie sin poder contenerse.

—Bueno, tienes un mes, así que podría decir que nacerá aproximadamente el trece de junio.

Al llegar a la cafetería por su turno, estaba en la cocina haciendo unos pasteles (mientras que Allie la cubría y atendía las mesas) cuando Abe vino a su lado y se sentó en una silla frente a ella.

La observó un largo rato sin decir nada mientras que ella seguía cortando las manzanas.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó finalmente. Emma le contestó sin mirarlo.

—Bien, creo.

—¿Estas segura? —Emma dejó de cortar y se tapó la boca. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, las lágrimas bailaban en su verde.

No. Nada esta bien. Nada podría estar peor.

Abe se levanto y la abrazo, ella simplemente se dejó abrazar mientras negaba con la cabeza y sollozaba.

—Tengo miedo, Abe— Él la alejó levemente y puso sus arrugadas manos en el rostro de la rubia.

—¿De qué, pequeña?— Emma lo miró a sus sabios ojos.

—De que Killian no lo quiera. De que me deje. De no poder cuidarlo sola. De no ser una buena madre, jamás he tenido una familia, ¿como podría ser buena? ¿Y si mi bebé no me quiere? —confesó dejando salir todos sus miedos.

—Emma no conozco a Killian, pero por lo que oí esta perdidamente enamorado de tí y estoy segura de que también amara a su hijo. Y estoy segura de que ese niño también te amara, serás una gran madre y jamás estarás sola, me tienes a mi y a Allie y nosotros te amamos como si fueras nuestra hija.

Emma sonrió y Abe limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla derecha. Le dió un beso en la sien y se alejó dispuesto a dejar a Emma sola para hacer su trabajo.

—Abe.

—¿Si, pequeña? —dijo cuando estaba a punto de salir.

—Gracias. Yo tambien los quiero, son las mejores figuras paternas que he tenido nunca —Abe sonrió y se fue sin decir nada.

Emma se sintió muy bien el resto de la tarde, pensando en las palabras amables y cariñosas de Abe.

 _Tenía una familia._


	5. Capitulo 3

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

 **8 meses después...**

Cuando anotó el pedido de la mesa tres volvió a la cocina y tomó dos tazas llenándolas de café, cortó dos porciones de tarta de manzana y lo puso todo en una bandeja llevándolo a la mesa.

Volvió a la barra y se sentó en un banco, estaba cansada. Durante un par de horas había tenido unas especies de contracciones, pequeñas y no demasiados dolorosas, soportables.

 _Y ahí viene,_ pensó.

Pero esta vez fue más fuerte y Emma se levantó en cuánto terminó para buscar a Allie o Abe, los encontró a los dos charlando en la cocina

—Estoy teniendo contracciones y se están haciendo más fuertes —informó y cerró los ojos ante una nueva oleada de dolor.

Ocho horas más tarde Emma estaba semi recostada mientras se sostenía a los metales de la camilla a cada lado. Una contracción de nuevo.

Emma gritó.

Un doctor entró a la habitación y revisó el nombre escrito en la cama. Luego se puso los guantes y se posicionó frente a Emma, luego de unos minutos finalmente dijo:

—Muy bien, Emma. Puedes empezar a pujar.

La ojiverde le hizo caso mientras gritaba y maldecía en sus pensamientos a Killian. Aunque, si bien era cierto que él no lo sabia porque Emma no se lo había dicho por miedo a una mala reacción.

—Falta poco, Emma, ya se ve su cabeza.

—Allie, toma mi mano —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos como respuesta y Allie se la tomó con cariño. Ella le sonrió y cerró los ojos volviendo a obedecer al doctor.

—Tengo miedo —confesó en un susurro al aire, a nadie. A Allie, a Abe, a Killian, a sus padres donde sea que estuvieran. A ella misma.

Las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle a ella? No era un buen momento y ella no era una buena opción para ser madre, por Dios, ni siquiera había tenido una familia. No sabia nada acerca de cuidar a un niño, ¿y si era una terrible madre? ¿Y si su hijo la odiaba por no poder darle una buena familia? ¿Y si Killian no lo quería?

Sus miedos empezaban a salir a flote, mezclando todo el cúmulo de sensaciones que sentía.

Una hora mas tarde Henry Liam Jones había nacido.

—Hola, Henry —dijo mientras lo sostenía con delicadeza entre sus brazos.

—Emma, iré a llamar a Abe para que lo conozca.

—Claro, quiero que conozca a su abuelo —Allie la miro sorprendida y luego con una sonrisa conmovida.

Amaba a Emma tanto como ella la amaba, era como una hija para ella y oír que consideraba a Abe el abuelo de Henry era algo que le hacia profundamente feliz. No recordaba ya cuando había recibido una muestra de afecto así desde que sus hijos se habían mudado (a excepción de Abe, claro).

—Hola, pequeño, soy tu mami. ¿Sabes? Las cosas no son fáciles, la vida no es fácil... pero te prometo que intentare cuidarte lo mejor que pueda y darlo todo de mi para que tengas lo mejor. Te amo y espero que tú lo hagas, lamento si las cosas no salen como planeo pero aún así nunca estarás solo —Le susurró mientras los pequeños dedos de Henry tomaban fuertemente el dedo indice de su madre.

Emma sonrió.

Habia hecho una promesa, para él y para si misma. Cuidaría de ese pequeño con todo su esfuerzo.

Abe entró a la habitación y se acercó a Emma y Henry.

—¿Cómo estás, Emma? —inquirió.

—Me siento maravillosa. Cansada pero maravillosa —respondió con felicidad. Pese a todos sus miedos no podía negar que no se sentía tan feliz desde hace meses. Después de todo, había nacido su hijo y lo amaba.

Abe le sonrió y se acercó para observar al recién nacido. Tenia cabello negro y mejillas redondas, lentamente empezó a abrir sus ojos parpadeando varias veces revelando unos bonitos ojos avellanas.

—Tiene tus ojos— Emma asintió y sonrió con orgullo, disimulando la breve decepción. Había esperado—y deseado fervientemente—durante nueve meses que el pequeño saliera con los ojos azules de su padre.

—¿Quieres sostenerlo, Allie? —ofreció la rubia y ésta aceptó. Se lo entregó y Allie lo meció suavemente en sus brazos mirando los grandes y curiosos ojos de Henry, sonriéndole con ternura.

A los dos días Emma había sido dada de alta. Los primeros meses fueron muy duros porque debió aprender mucho—mas de lo que había leído en un libro llamado "Que esperar cuando estás esperando"—porque leerlo era muy diferente de hacerlo. Por suerte tenia a Allie y a la tía de Killian para ayudarla, Wendy sabia tan poco como Emma por lo que no había podido aconsejarla demasiado.

No había podido reunir demasiado dinero durante los diez meses que había trabajado y con Henry ya no podía volver a trabajar. Emma pensaba que era demasiado pequeño para llevarlo a la cafetería o para dejarlo con alguien más. De todos modos no quería perderse nada, como su primera palabra o sus primeros pasos.

Cuando Henry cumplió diez meses Emma estaba nerviosa, porque esperaba que en cualquier momento Killian la llamara o apareciera en la casa.

Pero eso nunca paso, Killian nunca apareció, no llamó, ni escribió. No dió ni la menor señal de vida. La rubia estaba desesperada e incluso fue hasta el centro de inscripción de la Marina pero no le dieron ninguna información.

Henry dijo "mamá" por primera vez a los diez meses y al año ya caminaba. Emma creyó que ya era un buen momento para empezar a trabajar pues conforme pasaban los meses perdía las esperanzas hasta que un día volvió a trabajar y ya nunca menciono a Killian. Ni quiso hablar con Wendy, ni la tía de él. Tampoco quiso escuchar a Allie ni a Abe.

Comenzó a ahorrar cada vez mas dinero hasta que un día anuncio que se mudaría a Maine. Allie y Abe decidieron irse con ella aunque Emma les dijo que no hacia falta, que no debían abandonar todo por ella pero ellos insistieron. Vendieron su cafetería y Emma se despidió de la familia de Killian diciéndole que podían ir a visitarlos cuando desearan.

Se mudaron a un pequeño y pintoresco pueblo llamado Storybrooke, un lugar tranquilo ideal para cuidar a un niño pequeño. Al otro día de que llegaron Emma tomo un periódico y comenzó a buscar trabajo, encontrando uno de mesera. Se dijo a si misma que luego podría encontrar algo mejor, con más paga. Abe y Allie abrieron una pequeña librería llamada Henry's Library.

En el próximo verano Wendy fue de vacaciones por dos semanas a Storybrooke dónde trato de disfrutar tanto tiempo como podía con su sobrino.

Henry era un niño muy inteligente y curioso y como todo niño que no puede evitarlo, una tarde mientras comían helado solos, sentados en un banco blanco y negro del pequeño parque cerca del departamento preguntó:

—Tía, ¿donde esta papá? —con total naturalidad. Henry podía tener solo tres años y medio pero nunca había preguntado por él hasta ese momento porque sabia que a su mamá no le gustaba hablar de él. Lo único que sabia era que se llamaba Killian Jones, por breves conversaciones que había oído.

A Wendy se le formó un horrible nudo en la garganta y carraspeó para deshacerse de él, sin éxito.

—Henry, haz crecido y eres un niño muy inteligente pero creo que tu mamá es quién debería hablarte de él.

—A mamá le duele hablar de papá, no quiero que se ponga triste —confesó ante la mirada enternecida de su tía.

—¿Si te cuento un poco prometes no decirlo? —Henry asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente. Ella suspiro.

—¿Tú sabes su nombre, verdad?

—Si, Killian.—Wendy esboza una sonrisa triste pero Henry no logra darse cuenta de ello.

Wendy Darling extrañaba a Killian y deseaba que volviera incluso aunque se hubiera portado como un idiota al no aparecer por tres años, habían crecido juntos prácticamente. Extrañaba sus peleas tontas, las risas, las anécdotas, las escapadas que hacia con él y Emma para ir a fiestas cuando no se lo permitían, cuando Killian la apoyaba o la ayudaba a irse a escondidas con Peter pese a que no le agradara.

—Tu mamá y Killian se amaban, pero supongo que solo era algo de adolescentes.

—¿Papá dejo a mamá por mi? —inquirió el niño con temor. Wendy lo miró algo horrorizada, sabia como Emma se esforzaba por hacerlo feliz y que no tenga mas preocupaciones que jugar y pasar tiempo con Abe, Allie o ella misma.

—¡No! No digas esas cosas, Henry —él bajo la mirada hacia el helado en su mano que comenzaba a derretirse. Su tía saco un pañuelo y le ayudó a limpiarse la mano.

—Cariño, tu mamá siempre trata de que seas feliz, ¿eres feliz? —Henry se quedo pensativo unos segundos y Wendy aparto la mirada de su sobrino para ver a los otros niños jugando en los juegos del parque.

Henry pensó en todo. Pensó en sus abuelos—Allie y Abe—, pensó en la librería con su nombre y la promesa de que algún día él seria dueño de esta y tendría muchos libros para leer—Henry amaba que le leyeran cuentos, porque todavía era pequeño para leer—, pensó en las tardes de cine con su mamá los domingos, las veces que ella le leía un cuento aunque parecía que tenia sueño. Las tardes con su pequeña familia, a veces mirando una película en el departamento y comiendo palomitas o a veces solo almorzando en algún pequeño restaurante. En el olor del perfume de su abuela cuando la abrazaba, en las noches de tormenta en las que dormía con su mamá protegido en sus brazos.

—¿Tía?

—¿Si?

—Soy el niño más feliz del mundo.

Y el niño más feliz del mundo sonrió como sólo el niño más feliz del mundo sonreiría.


	6. Capitulo 4

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

 **8 meses después...**

Cuando anotó el pedido de la mesa tres volvió a la cocina y tomó dos tazas llenándolas de café, cortó dos porciones de tarta de manzana y lo puso todo en una bandeja llevándolo a la mesa.

Volvió a la barra y se sentó en un banco, estaba cansada. Durante un par de horas había tenido unas especies de contracciones, pequeñas y no demasiados dolorosas, soportables.

 _Y ahí viene,_ pensó.

Pero esta vez fue más fuerte y Emma se levantó en cuánto terminó para buscar a Allie o Abe, los encontró a los dos charlando en la cocina

—Estoy teniendo contracciones y se están haciendo más fuertes —informó y cerró los ojos ante una nueva oleada de dolor.

Ocho horas más tarde Emma estaba semi recostada mientras se sostenía a los metales de la camilla a cada lado. Una contracción de nuevo.

Emma gritó.

Un doctor entró a la habitación y revisó el nombre escrito en la cama. Luego se puso los guantes y se posicionó frente a Emma, luego de unos minutos finalmente dijo:

—Muy bien, Emma. Puedes empezar a pujar.

La ojiverde le hizo caso mientras gritaba y maldecía en sus pensamientos a Killian. Aunque, si bien era cierto que él no lo sabia porque Emma no se lo había dicho por miedo a una mala reacción.

—Falta poco, Emma, ya se ve su cabeza.

—Allie, toma mi mano —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos como respuesta y Allie se la tomó con cariño. Ella le sonrió y cerró los ojos volviendo a obedecer al doctor.

—Tengo miedo —confesó en un susurro al aire, a nadie. A Allie, a Abe, a Killian, a sus padres donde sea que estuvieran. A ella misma.

Las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle a ella? No era un buen momento y ella no era una buena opción para ser madre, por Dios, ni siquiera había tenido una familia. No sabia nada acerca de cuidar a un niño, ¿y si era una terrible madre? ¿Y si su hijo la odiaba por no poder darle una buena familia? ¿Y si Killian no lo quería?

Sus miedos empezaban a salir a flote, mezclando todo el cúmulo de sensaciones que sentía.

Una hora mas tarde Henry Liam Jones había nacido.

—Hola, Henry —dijo mientras lo sostenía con delicadeza entre sus brazos.

—Emma, iré a llamar a Abe para que lo conozca.

—Claro, quiero que conozca a su abuelo —Allie la miro sorprendida y luego con una sonrisa conmovida.

Amaba a Emma tanto como ella la amaba, era como una hija para ella y oír que consideraba a Abe el abuelo de Henry era algo que le hacia profundamente feliz. No recordaba ya cuando había recibido una muestra de afecto así desde que sus hijos se habían mudado (a excepción de Abe, claro).

—Hola, pequeño, soy tu mami. ¿Sabes? Las cosas no son fáciles, la vida no es fácil... pero te prometo que intentare cuidarte lo mejor que pueda y darlo todo de mi para que tengas lo mejor. Te amo y espero que tú lo hagas, lamento si las cosas no salen como planeo pero aún así nunca estarás solo —Le susurró mientras los pequeños dedos de Henry tomaban fuertemente el dedo indice de su madre.

Emma sonrió.

Habia hecho una promesa, para él y para si misma. Cuidaría de ese pequeño con todo su esfuerzo.

Abe entró a la habitación y se acercó a Emma y Henry.

—¿Cómo estás, Emma? —inquirió.

—Me siento maravillosa. Cansada pero maravillosa —respondió con felicidad. Pese a todos sus miedos no podía negar que no se sentía tan feliz desde hace meses. Después de todo, había nacido su hijo y lo amaba.

Abe le sonrió y se acercó para observar al recién nacido. Tenia cabello negro y mejillas redondas, lentamente empezó a abrir sus ojos parpadeando varias veces revelando unos bonitos ojos avellanas.

—Tiene tus ojos— Emma asintió y sonrió con orgullo, disimulando la breve decepción. Había esperado—y deseado fervientemente—durante nueve meses que el pequeño saliera con los ojos azules de su padre.

—¿Quieres sostenerlo, Allie? —ofreció la rubia y ésta aceptó. Se lo entregó y Allie lo meció suavemente en sus brazos mirando los grandes y curiosos ojos de Henry, sonriéndole con ternura.

A los dos días Emma había sido dada de alta. Los primeros meses fueron muy duros porque debió aprender mucho—mas de lo que había leído en un libro llamado "Que esperar cuando estás esperando"—porque leerlo era muy diferente de hacerlo. Por suerte tenia a Allie y a la tía de Killian para ayudarla, Wendy sabia tan poco como Emma por lo que no había podido aconsejarla demasiado.

No había podido reunir demasiado dinero durante los diez meses que había trabajado y con Henry ya no podía volver a trabajar. Emma pensaba que era demasiado pequeño para llevarlo a la cafetería o para dejarlo con alguien más. De todos modos no quería perderse nada, como su primera palabra o sus primeros pasos.

Cuando Henry cumplió diez meses Emma estaba nerviosa, porque esperaba que en cualquier momento Killian la llamara o apareciera en la casa.

Pero eso nunca paso, Killian nunca apareció, no llamó, ni escribió. No dió ni la menor señal de vida. La rubia estaba desesperada e incluso fue hasta el centro de inscripción de la Marina pero no le dieron ninguna información.

Henry dijo "mamá" por primera vez a los diez meses y al año ya caminaba. Emma creyó que ya era un buen momento para empezar a trabajar pues conforme pasaban los meses perdía las esperanzas hasta que un día volvió a trabajar y ya nunca menciono a Killian. Ni quiso hablar con Wendy, ni la tía de él. Tampoco quiso escuchar a Allie ni a Abe.

Comenzó a ahorrar cada vez mas dinero hasta que un día anuncio que se mudaría a Maine. Allie y Abe decidieron irse con ella aunque Emma les dijo que no hacia falta, que no debían abandonar todo por ella pero ellos insistieron. Vendieron su cafetería y Emma se despidió de la familia de Killian diciéndole que podían ir a visitarlos cuando desearan.

Se mudaron a un pequeño y pintoresco pueblo llamado Storybrooke, un lugar tranquilo ideal para cuidar a un niño pequeño. Al otro día de que llegaron Emma tomo un periódico y comenzó a buscar trabajo, encontrando uno de mesera. Se dijo a si misma que luego podría encontrar algo mejor, con más paga. Abe y Allie abrieron una pequeña librería llamada Henry's Library.

En el próximo verano Wendy fue de vacaciones por dos semanas a Storybrooke dónde trato de disfrutar tanto tiempo como podía con su sobrino.

Henry era un niño muy inteligente y curioso y como todo niño que no puede evitarlo, una tarde mientras comían helado solos, sentados en un banco blanco y negro del pequeño parque cerca del departamento preguntó:

—Tía, ¿donde esta papá? —con total naturalidad. Henry podía tener solo tres años y medio pero nunca había preguntado por él hasta ese momento porque sabia que a su mamá no le gustaba hablar de él. Lo único que sabia era que se llamaba Killian Jones, por breves conversaciones que había oído.

A Wendy se le formó un horrible nudo en la garganta y carraspeó para deshacerse de él, sin éxito.

—Henry, haz crecido y eres un niño muy inteligente pero creo que tu mamá es quién debería hablarte de él.

—A mamá le duele hablar de papá, no quiero que se ponga triste —confesó ante la mirada enternecida de su tía.

—¿Si te cuento un poco prometes no decirlo? —Henry asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente. Ella suspiro.

—¿Tú sabes su nombre, verdad?

—Si, Killian.—Wendy esboza una sonrisa triste pero Henry no logra darse cuenta de ello.

Wendy Darling extrañaba a Killian y deseaba que volviera incluso aunque se hubiera portado como un idiota al no aparecer por tres años, habían crecido juntos prácticamente. Extrañaba sus peleas tontas, las risas, las anécdotas, las escapadas que hacia con él y Emma para ir a fiestas cuando no se lo permitían, cuando Killian la apoyaba o la ayudaba a irse a escondidas con Peter pese a que no le agradara.

—Tu mamá y Killian se amaban, pero supongo que solo era algo de adolescentes.

—¿Papá dejo a mamá por mi? —inquirió el niño con temor. Wendy lo miró algo horrorizada, sabia como Emma se esforzaba por hacerlo feliz y que no tenga mas preocupaciones que jugar y pasar tiempo con Abe, Allie o ella misma.

—¡No! No digas esas cosas, Henry —él bajo la mirada hacia el helado en su mano que comenzaba a derretirse. Su tía saco un pañuelo y le ayudó a limpiarse la mano.

—Cariño, tu mamá siempre trata de que seas feliz, ¿eres feliz? —Henry se quedo pensativo unos segundos y Wendy aparto la mirada de su sobrino para ver a los otros niños jugando en los juegos del parque.

Henry pensó en todo. Pensó en sus abuelos—Allie y Abe—, pensó en la librería con su nombre y la promesa de que algún día él seria dueño de esta y tendría muchos libros para leer—Henry amaba que le leyeran cuentos, porque todavía era pequeño para leer—, pensó en las tardes de cine con su mamá los domingos, las veces que ella le leía un cuento aunque parecía que tenia sueño. Las tardes con su pequeña familia, a veces mirando una película en el departamento y comiendo palomitas o a veces solo almorzando en algún pequeño restaurante. En el olor del perfume de su abuela cuando la abrazaba, en las noches de tormenta en las que dormía con su mamá protegido en sus brazos.

—¿Tía?

—¿Si?

—Soy el niño más feliz del mundo.

Y el niño más feliz del mundo sonrió como sólo el niño más feliz del mundo sonreiría.


	7. Capitulo 5

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

—Emma, espera. ¿Quién es el niño que estaba adentro? En tu mesa —preguntó.

A Emma se le secó la garganta.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —le respondió poniendo un tono cortante, a la defensiva nuevamente. Habia dejado caer sus muros en ese beso pero no podía confiar en Killian.

—Necesito saberlo —suplicó.

Quizás... quizás estaba sospechando que Henry es su hijo. Es lógico, tiene cuatro y él se fue hace cinco años pensó la rubia.

—Es mi hijo —confesó.

—Tu hijo... —pepitió el ojiazul como si estuviera intentado asegurarse de lo que había oído.—¿Y su... padre?

Emma sonrió con ironía.

—Se fue a la Marina hace cinco años y no sabía de su existencia.

—Es mio —susurró y luego intento esbozar una sonrisa pero no le salió.

—No. Es mio y es su elección conocerte, así que si él no quiere hacerlo entonces mas te vale que te mantengas alejado de él.

—Si, está bien. Por favor, díselo. Y ten —le extendió un pequeño paquete.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella sin tomarlo.

—Es un regalo, por favor, acéptalo —de mala gana Emma tomó el paquete sin decir gracias siquiera y se dio la vuelta entrando al Granny's.

Emma entró y siguió disfrutando de su cumpleaños intentando ignorar que Killian había venido.

 _Demasiado tarde_ , pensó con disgusto.

Al soplar las velas pidió su deseo y comieron el pastel con cocoa caliente con canela como era su costumbre. Cuando llegaron a casa Allie intentó hblar con ella pero la rubia la evitó excusando que estaba cansada.

Al subir a su habitación se cambió con cierta pereza y se tiró a la cama mirando el techo marrón de su habitación en la oscuridad, apenas entraba algo de luz de la luna por la ventana.

Miró a su mesa de luz donde había dejado el regalo de Killian. Se lo quedó mirando durante mucho tiempo, quizás solo fueron minutos, o quizás habían pasado horas hasta que lo tomó y decidió abrirlo.

Era una pulsera de cuero tejida color roja con un dije plateado en forma de cisne, ademas había una pequeña tarjeta que tenia impreso un texto "Espero que te guste, Emma. Por favor mañana a las 13:00 hrs entra a "Operación Swan" en Youtube".

Mas abajo había un enlace a un canal.

No sabía que le esperaba y no podía imaginárselo. Tendría que esperar para verlo, aunque no pudo dormir recién hasta las dos de la mañana.

Antes de caer en un profundo sueño pensó:

 _¿Puse la alarma? Espero haberlo hecho._

* * *

Por la mañana Emma se despertó tarde y agradeció que fuera sábado porque de haberse despertado a esta hora Henry hubiera faltado.

Se levantó y se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió con una camiseta blanca de tirantes y se quedo con el pantalón pijama. Fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

Recordó la nota que vino junto a la pulsera—que no se había puesto—y en cuánto terminó de prepararlo llamó a Violet y Henry, tomo una taza con cocoa con canela y subió a su habitación con la excusa de que debía hacer algo.

Se sentó frente a su computadora y buscó lo que decía la tarjeta. El primer resultado fue un canal de Youtube que tenía como foto de perfil el dibujo de un cisne y debajo "Operación Swan".

Decía "Primer vídeo: Emisión en vivo a las 13:00 HS"

 _¿Qué rayos está planeando Killian?_

Entró al único vídeo que había en el canal y exactamente a las trece horas en punto el vídeo comenzó.

Se podía ver a Killian sentado en una cama ordenada y apoyado en una pared celeste con la misma guitarra que tenia ayer en el Granny's.

—Hey, soy Killian Jones. Hace un par de años me enamore de la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida. Por... bueno no quiero contarles toda la historia de mi vida pero les puedo decir que la perdí por una estupidez y también a mi hijo. Así que realmente no estoy dispuesto a darme por vencido hasta que ellos me perdonen y me acepten de nuevo.

Hizo una pausa.

»Bueno, así que este canal sera para mi Operación Swan. Tocaré una canción cada día hasta que ella me perdone, no me importa si debo tocar trescientas sesenta y cinco canciones o quinientas o miles. No me rendiré. Ella y yo amábamos la música, solíamos estar escuchando música en silencio disfrutando de nuestra compañía o de fondo mientras charlábamos.

»Así que aquí estoy.

Mostro una hoja tapando casi toda la cámara que decía "Día 1".

»Emma espero que estés ahí viendo esto. Por favor, lo siento.

Y comenzó a tocar The Scientist.

La voz de Killian trajo dolorosos recuerdos a la mente de Emma, como una catarata de los malos y buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos y separados.

Sentía que se estaba ahogando, como si le faltara el aire y las cosas empezaron a dar vueltas y vueltas. Las paredes se hacían pequeñas a su alrededor, se sentía asfixiada. En su mente revoloteaban todos esos pensamientos que había tenido hace dos años cuando más había sufrido el abandono de Killian.

"Tus padres te abandonaron y ahora Killian", "nadie podrá quererte", "¿si tus padres no te buscaron por qué Killian vendría?"

—Lo siento, Emma. Por favor, mañana mira el otro vídeo.

Cerró la página y terminó su desayuno mientras pensaba en las palabras de Killian.

Más tarde, hizo un rápido almuerzo y comieron mientras él le contaba lo que había hecho en la semana mientras estaba en la escuela y cuando ella trabajaba. Al terminar, lavó los platos y se sentó en su pequeño sillón para leer mientras Henry decidía cuál película ver.

—¿Mamá, tu que me sugieres?—Aparto la vista de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" y lo miró. Estaba sentado en el suelo con algunas películas tiradas a su alrededor.

Vió una que le llamó la atención, ya que era su favorita.

—Yo elegiría La princesa prometida —sugirió con una sonrisa.

—¿Es buena? —dudó. En cuanto oyó la pregunta cerró el libro y lo dejó a su lado mirándole con fingida incredulidad sólo para darle más curiosidad.

—¿Que si es buena? Princesas, piratas, honor, amor y lealtad —enumeró con cierto dramatismo.

—¡Genial! Quiero ver esta —decidió el niño y su madre sonrió complacida.

Henry puso la película en el DVD y se acurrucó junto a su madre. Emma esperaba que Henry se durmiera al rato pero al parecer la película lo tenía muy atrapado porque se dedicaba a hacerle preguntas que Emma contestaba misteriosamente sólo para ver su reacción.

Al terminar la película Henry no estaba para nada cansado y exclamó:

—¡Que buen final, mamá! Adoro los finales felices.

La rubia sonrió y con cierta tristeza pensó en cuánto deseaba que así fuera en la vida real, pero eso era imposible. Era mejor mantenerle los sueños a los niños.

—Bien, chico ven aquí —Emma alzó a Henry para llevarlo a su cuarto.

Al acostarlo Emma no esperaba que le pidiera que le contará un cuento así que se dispuso a tomar un libro de su pequeña biblioteca.

—No. Inventate uno —pidió.

—Oh, bien —aceptó ella—. Hum... Eráse una vez una joven que vivía sola y triste, porque no tenía a su familia, pero lo que ella no sabía era que ella era una princesa perdida. Un día conoció a un apuesto pirata y ambos se enamoraron, pero después de un tiempo, él tuvo que irse.

—Así que ella estaba nuevamente muy triste por estar sola hasta que conoció a un matrimonio que la quisieron como si fuera su propia hija.

—¿Eran los reyes? ¿Sus padres?

—No —Emma río ligeramente.

—Oh, sigue.

—Pues bien, aunque ella era feliz se sentía un poco perdida, hasta que encontró un pequeño principe al que amar y cuidar. Y fueron felices para siempre.

—¿Ese es el final? ¡¿Qué hay del pirata?!

—No lo sé—respondió la rubia casi en un suspiro. Henry se dió la vuelta. Emma se acercó a él y deposito un suave beso en su frente.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Si, Henry?

—¿Nosotros somos la princesa pérdida y el príncipe?

—Si. Dulces sueños, mi príncipe.


	8. Capitulo 6

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

Al otro día Emma decidió hablar con Henry el lunes, porque no se sentÍa con la fuerza emocional necesaria para hablar acerca de Killian en ese momento.

En su lugar se permitió relajarse y salió a comer con Ruby mientras Allie y Abe cuidaban a Henry. Allie había tenido que casi obligarla a pasar tiempo con Ruby porque la rubia dedicaba más tiempo a su hijo que a si misma.

—Y es excelente que lo hagas, pero date un tiempo para ti a veces, Emma. Trabajas y te la pasas con Henry todo el día —había dicho Allie.

Así que ahora estaba en el Granny's, como siempre que se juntaban, oyendo acerca de la última conquista de Ruby: el doctor Víctor Whale.

Emma escrutó el lugar con la mirada en busca de él. Retorcía y jugaba con su dije en forma de timón, después de todos esos años lo había conservado.

—¿Estas bien, Emma? Luces nerviosa —inquirió luego de un rato. Por lo general las charlas de chicos no le interesaban para nada a Emma pero esta vez ni siquiera parecía oírla. Después de tanto tiempo de amistad, Ruby conocía a Emma como la palma de su mano y sabía cuando se comportaba de forma extraña.

—Si, claro —mintió en tono desanimado.

—No me mientas, sé cuando algo te inquieta, ¿qué es? —Emma tomó un bocado de su emparedado. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos y luego suspiró suavemente.

—Es el padre de Henry, apareció

—¡¿Que?! ¿Donde ésta? —Emma se encogió de hombros, ocultando que ciertamente estaba un poco preocupada.

Ruby era un chica de armas tomar—tal como ella—y sabía que podría hacer algo en contra de Killian.

 _Bueno, no se merece mi preocupación_ , pensó de manera desagradable.

—Quiere conocerlo.

—Creo que ha llegado un poco tarde —replicó Ruby en tono sarcástico. Estaba enfadada con él, incluso aunque no le conocía, porque le bastaba con saber que había hecho sufrir a Emma para ponerse a la defensiva.

—Creo un canal en Youtube, cantó una canción y dijo que cantaría una cada día... hasta que lo perdonara.

—¡Pues que cante mil!

—¡Ruby! —le reprochó.

—¿Que? Después de todo lo que te hizo pasar no lo recibas con los brazos abiertos a la primera cosa que haga.

—Supongo. De todos modos mañana hablaré con Henry, si quiere conocerlo es su decisión.

—Bien, esperó que no le haga daño o se meterá conmigo —advirtió Ruby, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Emma.

Al otro día al salir de la escuela llevó a Henry al parque y no dejó que fuera a jugar como era acostumbrado. Le hizo sentarse a su lado en un banco y se preparó mentalmente para decir lo que seguía.

—Henry, tu papá y yo no tuvimos un buen final y pasaron cosas que hicieron que no pudiera conocerte pero ahora quiere hacerlo.

Henry iba a decir algo pero notó que su mamá no había terminado así que se calló y le tomó de la mano.

—Eres un niño maravilloso, mejor de lo que podía imaginarme y quiero que seas feliz. No te obligaré a que lo conozcas, así que es tu decisión. Creéme que no haría nada que te lastimará, pero mereces saber de donde vienes.

—¿Mamá, no te pondrías mal si lo conozco?

A Emma se le derritió el corazón. No se suponía que fuera él quien se preocupara de esas cosas. Sabía perfectamente que aunque lo conociera a Killian seguiría queriéndola de igual modo.

—Claro que no, chico. Y si así fuera, tú no deberías preocuparte por esas cosas, yo soy la mamá.

—¿Entonces puedo hacerlo? —Emma lo atrajo hacia si y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Como desees —le dijo, recordando su frase favorita de La princesa prometida y Henry lo entendió, porque le dió un fuerte abrazo.

Finalmente Emma dejó que fuera a jugar.

Al otro día Emma se las arreglo para conseguir el numero de Killian y descubrió que vivía en un departamento de la abuelita de Ruby.

—¿Hola?

—¿Emma? —Emma maldijo por lo bajo. No esperaba que contestara.

—Henry quiere conocerte —soltó de repente.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuando? —Preguntó y la rubia pudo sentir la emoción en su voz.

—Hoy a la cuatro, en el parque frente a la escuela —Respondió ella.

—Gracias, adiós, Emma.

—Adiós —Se despidió y corto. Vio que la necesitaban en una mesa así que fue hacia ella para atenderla y distraerse. Por suerte, los dueños del pequeño restaurante-cafetería comprendían que era difícil para Emma criar a un hijo y trabajar a tan corta edad, porque habían pasado por una situación parecida.

Por la tarde llevó a Henry al parque y le compró un helado. En menos de cinco minutos vio a Killian acercarse a paso indeciso hacia ellos, con algo en la mano. Se paró ante ellos y se rasco detrás de la oreja como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso.

—Henry, él es Killian, tu... papá —pronunció nerviosa. Killian se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del niño y lo observó con una sonrisa.

—Tiene tus ojos —comento a Emma, quien asintió—. Ten, Henry —dijo y le ofreció un libro de Harry Potter, que Henry tomó cuidadosamente, como si dudara de ello.

—Él esta aprendiendo a leer —señaló la rubia.

—Bien, supongo que alguien podría leérselo. A mi me encantaría hacerlo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— inquirió Henry, hablando por primera vez desde que su padre habia llegado.

—Claro, pequeño dime.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —pregunto sorprendiendo a Killian. Se dió cuenta rápidamente que era un niño muy inteligente y que no era muy tímido, al menos con la curiosidad.

—Cuando me fui dije que volvería pero cosas malas pasaron, pequeño.

Luego de eso, sin saber que hacer exactamente Killian propuso ir a almorzar a Granny's.

—¿Que cosas malas pasaron para que no volvieras?—Pregunto Henry sin poder contenerse. Antes de contestar miro a Emma como si pudiera permiso para contárselo y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Fui a la Marina con mi hermano Liam, él falleció y conocí a otra mujer de la que creí estar enamorado.

—¿Pero tu amabas a mamá, verdad? —pregunto algo molesto.

—¡Henry! —reprochó ella.

—Está bien —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, pensando que si no hubiera tomado las decisiones incorrectas entonces él habría disfrutado de ver crecer a Henry.

—Henry, ¿qué tal si nos preguntamos cosas que queramos saber? Para conocernos mejor—Ofreció con una sonrisa, suponiendo que la rubia no se incomodaría con eso.

Él niño asintió con algo de entusiasmo.

—¿Como es tu nombre completo? —comenzó él.

—Killian Jones, no tengo segundo nombre. ¿Y tú?

—Henry Liam Jones —respondió su hijo.

Esto sorprendió mucho a Killian, quien miro a Emma en busca de una explicación pero sólo recibió un encogimiento de hombros en respuesta. Killian pensaba que ella le habría puesto su apellido y la mayor sorpresa había sido que lo nombrara Liam.

Killian le sonrió.

—Liam era tu tío, pero supongo que él nunca lo sabrá.

—¿Te gusta leer? —dijo Henry cambiando de tema luego de unos momentos de silencio. Killian le dió una gran sonrisa.

—Me encanta leer, tengo muchos libros, algún día te los prestaré.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó dándole una sonrisa.

Por largo rato, ellos se quedaron charlando mientras Emma observaba a Henry intentado determinar como se sentía.

Parecía fácil de saber, Emma debía admitir que Henry lucía feliz, pero eso era algo que debía decírselo, así que luego charlaría con él para saber cómo quería continuar con su relación con Killian.

Acerca de Killian y Emma, ambos tenían un revoltijo de sensaciones encontradas. Por un lado, Killian se sentía tan feliz de conocer a su hijo.

Vaya, su hijo, era algo increíble de creer. Tenía un hijo. De alguna manera no había podido conectar la idea a su propia realidad hasta que estuvo frente a frente con él, y ahora no quería alejarse nunca—siempre y cuando le permitieran quedarse.

Emma por su parte, se sentía entre feliz e incómoda. Se sentía muy feliz de que Henry esta vez pueda conocer a su padre—eso era, después de todo—, de que tenía la oportunidad de crecer con una figura paternal si ambos estaban de acuerdo, pero era difícil estar tan cerca del hombre que tanto había amado y que había roto su corazón, incluso cuando había sido de manera no intencional.

—Adiós, Killian —se despidió Henry. El ojiazul se agachó y le preguntó:

—¿Puedo abrazarte, Henry? —el niño asintió y se dejó envolver en los cálidos brazos de Killian.

Padre e hijo sonrieron.

* * *

Esa noche, Emma comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para hablar con Henry cuando él se acostó para dormir.

Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

—Henry, ¿sabés que te amo?

—Si, mamá. Yo también te amo —respondió él. La rubia sonrió.

—Siempre quise lo mejor para ti, Henry, sin importar nada... por eso te deje elegir si conocerías a Killian y es tu decisión admitirlo como tu papá. Si no quieres hacerlo entonces no dejaré que se acerque a ti y si le quieres entonces está bien.

—Gracias, mamá —dijo él y se sentó en la cama para abrazarla. Emma le devolvió el abrazo.

—Una cosa más, Henry. No dejes que como me sienta yo interponga entre tu relación con él.

—Esta bien —asintió como el niño bueno que era.

El viernes por la tarde Killian, Emma y Henry volvieron a reunirse.

—Emma, Henry, me estaba preguntando... quisiera saber si podría llevar a Henry a mi casa un fin de semana para pasar tiempo juntos. Más tiempo como... —se quedó callado. No se atrevía a decirlo.

Sabía que era un asunto delicado—era su hijo, si—pero no quería llamarle de tal modo hasta que Henry se sintiera a gusto con ello (aunque no lo sabía con certeza).

—Claro, si él esta de acuerdo.

—Si, quiero ir —afirmó Henry. Killian le sonrió con cariño, eso parecía ser un pequeño avance en su relación.

—Pensaba que sería bonito ir a navegar —comentó Killian.

—¡Me encanta el mar! —exclamó Henry, ganándose una sonrisa de ambos adultos.

Killian miró a Emma a los ojos, como si estuviera diciéndole "¿vienes?" con la mirada pero ella negó rápidamente. A la rubia le costo mucho ver el rostro decepcionando de él y por eso apartó la mirada a Henry quien terminaba de comer.

—¿Quieres postre, Henry —le preguntó y él negó.

—Quiero chocolate caliente —respondió ganándose una sonrisa de parte de ella. Ambos adoraban tomar chocolate caliente en cualquier momento.

Killian pidió tres.

—Con canela, por favor —agregó él.

—Lo recordaste —murmuró Emma sorprendida.

Cuando ellos estuvieron juntos adoraban tomar chocolate caliente con canela, al salir a cafeterías, por la noche mientras subían a escondidas al tejado de la casa Darling o mientras leían juntos en completo silencio.

—Claro, siempre lo tomabamos así. Supuse que también se lo hiciste probar a Henry —explicó mirando a Emma con intensidad en los ojos y haciendo que esta recordará los nostálgicos recuerdos de su romance pasarán por su cabeza como una película.

Ese fin de semana Emma preparó a Henry, le dió una mochila con ropa y las cosas necesarias. Se despidió de él y luego le dijo a Killian:

—Cuídalo, tiene toda su ropa necesaria en la mochila. Y no sabe nadar.—Killian asintió anotando mentalmente todo aquello.

—De acuerdo, nada le pasará. Te lo aseguro.


	9. Capitulo 7

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

Al otro día Emma decidió hablar con Henry el lunes, porque no se sentÍa con la fuerza emocional necesaria para hablar acerca de Killian en ese momento.

En su lugar se permitió relajarse y salió a comer con Ruby mientras Allie y Abe cuidaban a Henry. Allie había tenido que casi obligarla a pasar tiempo con Ruby porque la rubia dedicaba más tiempo a su hijo que a si misma.

—Y es excelente que lo hagas, pero date un tiempo para ti a veces, Emma. Trabajas y te la pasas con Henry todo el día —había dicho Allie.

Así que ahora estaba en el Granny's, como siempre que se juntaban, oyendo acerca de la última conquista de Ruby: el doctor Víctor Whale.

Emma escrutó el lugar con la mirada en busca de él. Retorcía y jugaba con su dije en forma de timón, después de todos esos años lo había conservado.

—¿Estas bien, Emma? Luces nerviosa —inquirió luego de un rato. Por lo general las charlas de chicos no le interesaban para nada a Emma pero esta vez ni siquiera parecía oírla. Después de tanto tiempo de amistad, Ruby conocía a Emma como la palma de su mano y sabía cuando se comportaba de forma extraña.

—Si, claro —mintió en tono desanimado.

—No me mientas, sé cuando algo te inquieta, ¿qué es? —Emma tomó un bocado de su emparedado. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos y luego suspiró suavemente.

—Es el padre de Henry, apareció

—¡¿Que?! ¿Donde ésta? —Emma se encogió de hombros, ocultando que ciertamente estaba un poco preocupada.

Ruby era un chica de armas tomar—tal como ella—y sabía que podría hacer algo en contra de Killian.

 _Bueno, no se merece mi preocupación_ , pensó de manera desagradable.

—Quiere conocerlo.

—Creo que ha llegado un poco tarde —replicó Ruby en tono sarcástico. Estaba enfadada con él, incluso aunque no le conocía, porque le bastaba con saber que había hecho sufrir a Emma para ponerse a la defensiva.

—Creo un canal en Youtube, cantó una canción y dijo que cantaría una cada día... hasta que lo perdonara.

—¡Pues que cante mil!

—¡Ruby! —le reprochó.

—¿Que? Después de todo lo que te hizo pasar no lo recibas con los brazos abiertos a la primera cosa que haga.

—Supongo. De todos modos mañana hablaré con Henry, si quiere conocerlo es su decisión.

—Bien, esperó que no le haga daño o se meterá conmigo —advirtió Ruby, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Emma.

Al otro día al salir de la escuela llevó a Henry al parque y no dejó que fuera a jugar como era acostumbrado. Le hizo sentarse a su lado en un banco y se preparó mentalmente para decir lo que seguía.

—Henry, tu papá y yo no tuvimos un buen final y pasaron cosas que hicieron que no pudiera conocerte pero ahora quiere hacerlo.

Henry iba a decir algo pero notó que su mamá no había terminado así que se calló y le tomó de la mano.

—Eres un niño maravilloso, mejor de lo que podía imaginarme y quiero que seas feliz. No te obligaré a que lo conozcas, así que es tu decisión. Creéme que no haría nada que te lastimará, pero mereces saber de donde vienes.

—¿Mamá, no te pondrías mal si lo conozco?

A Emma se le derritió el corazón. No se suponía que fuera él quien se preocupara de esas cosas. Sabía perfectamente que aunque lo conociera a Killian seguiría queriéndola de igual modo.

—Claro que no, chico. Y si así fuera, tú no deberías preocuparte por esas cosas, yo soy la mamá.

—¿Entonces puedo hacerlo? —Emma lo atrajo hacia si y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Como desees —le dijo, recordando su frase favorita de La princesa prometida y Henry lo entendió, porque le dió un fuerte abrazo.

Finalmente Emma dejó que fuera a jugar.

Al otro día Emma se las arreglo para conseguir el numero de Killian y descubrió que vivía en un departamento de la abuelita de Ruby.

—¿Hola?

—¿Emma? —Emma maldijo por lo bajo. No esperaba que contestara.

—Henry quiere conocerte —soltó de repente.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuando? —Preguntó y la rubia pudo sentir la emoción en su voz.

—Hoy a la cuatro, en el parque frente a la escuela —Respondió ella.

—Gracias, adiós, Emma.

—Adiós —Se despidió y corto. Vio que la necesitaban en una mesa así que fue hacia ella para atenderla y distraerse. Por suerte, los dueños del pequeño restaurante-cafetería comprendían que era difícil para Emma criar a un hijo y trabajar a tan corta edad, porque habían pasado por una situación parecida.

Por la tarde llevó a Henry al parque y le compró un helado. En menos de cinco minutos vio a Killian acercarse a paso indeciso hacia ellos, con algo en la mano. Se paró ante ellos y se rasco detrás de la oreja como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso.

—Henry, él es Killian, tu... papá —pronunció nerviosa. Killian se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del niño y lo observó con una sonrisa.

—Tiene tus ojos —comento a Emma, quien asintió—. Ten, Henry —dijo y le ofreció un libro de Harry Potter, que Henry tomó cuidadosamente, como si dudara de ello.

—Él esta aprendiendo a leer —señaló la rubia.

—Bien, supongo que alguien podría leérselo. A mi me encantaría hacerlo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— inquirió Henry, hablando por primera vez desde que su padre habia llegado.

—Claro, pequeño dime.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —pregunto sorprendiendo a Killian. Se dió cuenta rápidamente que era un niño muy inteligente y que no era muy tímido, al menos con la curiosidad.

—Cuando me fui dije que volvería pero cosas malas pasaron, pequeño.

Luego de eso, sin saber que hacer exactamente Killian propuso ir a almorzar a Granny's.

—¿Que cosas malas pasaron para que no volvieras?—Pregunto Henry sin poder contenerse. Antes de contestar miro a Emma como si pudiera permiso para contárselo y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Fui a la Marina con mi hermano Liam, él falleció y conocí a otra mujer de la que creí estar enamorado.

—¿Pero tu amabas a mamá, verdad? —pregunto algo molesto.

—¡Henry! —reprochó ella.

—Está bien —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, pensando que si no hubiera tomado las decisiones incorrectas entonces él habría disfrutado de ver crecer a Henry.

—Henry, ¿qué tal si nos preguntamos cosas que queramos saber? Para conocernos mejor—Ofreció con una sonrisa, suponiendo que la rubia no se incomodaría con eso.

Él niño asintió con algo de entusiasmo.

—¿Como es tu nombre completo? —comenzó él.

—Killian Jones, no tengo segundo nombre. ¿Y tú?

—Henry Liam Jones —respondió su hijo.

Esto sorprendió mucho a Killian, quien miro a Emma en busca de una explicación pero sólo recibió un encogimiento de hombros en respuesta. Killian pensaba que ella le habría puesto su apellido y la mayor sorpresa había sido que lo nombrara Liam.

Killian le sonrió.

—Liam era tu tío, pero supongo que él nunca lo sabrá.

—¿Te gusta leer? —dijo Henry cambiando de tema luego de unos momentos de silencio. Killian le dió una gran sonrisa.

—Me encanta leer, tengo muchos libros, algún día te los prestaré.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó dándole una sonrisa.

Por largo rato, ellos se quedaron charlando mientras Emma observaba a Henry intentado determinar como se sentía.

Parecía fácil de saber, Emma debía admitir que Henry lucía feliz, pero eso era algo que debía decírselo, así que luego charlaría con él para saber cómo quería continuar con su relación con Killian.

Acerca de Killian y Emma, ambos tenían un revoltijo de sensaciones encontradas. Por un lado, Killian se sentía tan feliz de conocer a su hijo.

Vaya, su hijo, era algo increíble de creer. Tenía un hijo. De alguna manera no había podido conectar la idea a su propia realidad hasta que estuvo frente a frente con él, y ahora no quería alejarse nunca—siempre y cuando le permitieran quedarse.

Emma por su parte, se sentía entre feliz e incómoda. Se sentía muy feliz de que Henry esta vez pueda conocer a su padre—eso era, después de todo—, de que tenía la oportunidad de crecer con una figura paternal si ambos estaban de acuerdo, pero era difícil estar tan cerca del hombre que tanto había amado y que había roto su corazón, incluso cuando había sido de manera no intencional.

—Adiós, Killian —se despidió Henry. El ojiazul se agachó y le preguntó:

—¿Puedo abrazarte, Henry? —el niño asintió y se dejó envolver en los cálidos brazos de Killian.

Padre e hijo sonrieron.

* * *

Esa noche, Emma comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para hablar con Henry cuando él se acostó para dormir.

Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

—Henry, ¿sabés que te amo?

—Si, mamá. Yo también te amo —respondió él. La rubia sonrió.

—Siempre quise lo mejor para ti, Henry, sin importar nada... por eso te deje elegir si conocerías a Killian y es tu decisión admitirlo como tu papá. Si no quieres hacerlo entonces no dejaré que se acerque a ti y si le quieres entonces está bien.

—Gracias, mamá —dijo él y se sentó en la cama para abrazarla. Emma le devolvió el abrazo.

—Una cosa más, Henry. No dejes que como me sienta yo interponga entre tu relación con él.

—Esta bien —asintió como el niño bueno que era.

El viernes por la tarde Killian, Emma y Henry volvieron a reunirse.

—Emma, Henry, me estaba preguntando... quisiera saber si podría llevar a Henry a mi casa un fin de semana para pasar tiempo juntos. Más tiempo como... —se quedó callado. No se atrevía a decirlo.

Sabía que era un asunto delicado—era su hijo, si—pero no quería llamarle de tal modo hasta que Henry se sintiera a gusto con ello (aunque no lo sabía con certeza).

—Claro, si él esta de acuerdo.

—Si, quiero ir —afirmó Henry. Killian le sonrió con cariño, eso parecía ser un pequeño avance en su relación.

—Pensaba que sería bonito ir a navegar —comentó Killian.

—¡Me encanta el mar! —exclamó Henry, ganándose una sonrisa de ambos adultos.

Killian miró a Emma a los ojos, como si estuviera diciéndole "¿vienes?" con la mirada pero ella negó rápidamente. A la rubia le costo mucho ver el rostro decepcionando de él y por eso apartó la mirada a Henry quien terminaba de comer.

—¿Quieres postre, Henry —le preguntó y él negó.

—Quiero chocolate caliente —respondió ganándose una sonrisa de parte de ella. Ambos adoraban tomar chocolate caliente en cualquier momento.

Killian pidió tres.

—Con canela, por favor —agregó él.

—Lo recordaste —murmuró Emma sorprendida.

Cuando ellos estuvieron juntos adoraban tomar chocolate caliente con canela, al salir a cafeterías, por la noche mientras subían a escondidas al tejado de la casa Darling o mientras leían juntos en completo silencio.

—Claro, siempre lo tomabamos así. Supuse que también se lo hiciste probar a Henry —explicó mirando a Emma con intensidad en los ojos y haciendo que esta recordará los nostálgicos recuerdos de su romance pasarán por su cabeza como una película.

Ese fin de semana Emma preparó a Henry, le dió una mochila con ropa y las cosas necesarias. Se despidió de él y luego le dijo a Killian:

—Cuídalo, tiene toda su ropa necesaria en la mochila. Y no sabe nadar.—Killian asintió anotando mentalmente todo aquello.

—De acuerdo, nada le pasará. Te lo aseguro.


End file.
